Gorgon (Butt-Ugly Martians)
Gorgon is an antagonist in the infamous cartoon series Butt-Ugly Martians. More specifically he appears as the titular sole antagonist in the episode "Meet Gorgon". Unlike most villains from the show Gorgon is incredibly dangerous, extremely vile and intimidating. He is a shapeshifting alien who can posses others as well that also apparently has a very foul stench. History In his appearance, Gorgon is attempting to steal Dr. Damage's latest creation known as the Deatomiser an incredibly dangerous weapon that can vaporize anything. The Martians are told to wait for the transmission of the device on earth and are warned to not let it fall into the enemy's hands by Bog, however, unknown to Bog, Damage and the Martians Gorgon saw the entire transmission. The Martians trust Mike to wait for the Deatomiser however after Mike decides to leave anyway since he saw an ad on TV for free tickets to some sort of convention Gorgon appears and steals the device. The Martians discover who it was based on the smell he left behind, the Martians then express extreme fear upon realizing this. Gorgon then expresses frustration and destroys a jet plane after realizing how difficult it was to control the Deatomiser. 2T then attempts to track down Gorgon but is unsuccessful yet the Martians realize that they can make Mike and the others use Stoat Muldoon's equipment to track Gorgon whilst they distract him. After this they discover Gorgon's location and Mike attempts to go and stop Gorgon himself. Mike however is attacked and almost killed by Gorgon after having the Deatomiser used on him. Gorgon then lays a trap for the Martians by disguising himself as Mike and restraining them to the floor. Gorgon then gloats about how weak the Martians are compared to him and how easy they were to defeat. He then blackmails the Martians into showing him how the Deatomiser works however they refuse knowing that Gorgon will destroy every planet in the universe and all of their population with the device. He then tricks Gorgon into thinking he can read Martian and that he'll translate the instructions for him on the condition that he free him. Gorgon is convinced yet he says he will still keep the Martians and kill them. After this Cedric and Angela enter the room leading to a heated battle between Gorgon and the two. The Martians are then freed by Cedric and Angela and join in the fight. Gorgon seems to have the upper hand until a whirlwind is created around him and the Deatomiser is used on him. Thought to be dead the others celebrate their victory however it is revealed that the Quantum Burger worker is actually Gorgon in disguise at the end of the episode due to his eyes glowing with a fiery tint. Category:Genocidal Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:One-Man Army Category:Game Changer Category:Destroyers Category:Monsters Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Obsessed Category:Humanoid Category:Mastermind Category:Reality-Warpers Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Forms Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Inconclusive